1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a positive active material composition for a rechargeable lithium battery, a positive electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery including the positive active material composition, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the positive active material composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, due to reductions in size and weight of portable electronic equipments, there has been a need to develop batteries for portable electronic equipments having both high performance and large capacity.
Rechargeable lithium batteries include a negative electrode, a positive electrode, and an electrolyte and generate electrical energy through oxidation and reduction reactions when lithium ions are intercalated/deintercalated in the positive and negative electrodes.
Such rechargeable lithium batteries use a lithium metal, a carbon-based material, Si, and the like as a negative active material.
As for a positive active material for the rechargeable lithium batteries, a metal chalcogenide compound being capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions, for example, a composite metal oxide such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), LiMnO2, and the like has been used.